


three's a crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Original Character - Freeform, Threesome, like hot nico, p much just a random perv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 01:48:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3311063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaneki takes Ayato to a "friend's" house<br/>they fuck</p>
            </blockquote>





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ayatos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayatos/gifts).



Kaneki takes Ayato to a friends house. threesome/bodyworshipping/dirty talk

AKA i have no idea what I am doing

for ayatosama @ tumblr

 

* * *

 

Ayato could barely remember how he ended up in this situation. All that was in his mind was someone telling him and Kaneki to get out more, and the white haired ghoul actually agreeing. Next thing he knew, the younger was pressed against a wall, a pair of hands under his shirt and another set undoing his pants button.

""Mmm Eyepatch, where did you find this guy? I just want to take a bite out of him..." Ayato made a small sound as he felt a wet tongue drag over the junction where shoulder meets neck.

The person who had spoken was a "friend" of Kaneki's. The man seemed roughly Kaneki's age, but with messy red hair and darker eyes. Ayato could only hope (or fear) that this guy was a ghoul as well.

"I know." That was Kaneki's voice, smooth as ever. "You should have seen him yesterday, with that pretty pink mouth around my dick." Ayato glared in his direction, stepping on his foot.

"What happens in there, motherfucking stays there. Got it?" He spat. Kaneki wiggled his finger back and force, as the other ghoul laughed. The red haired one grasped Ayato's chin, tilting his head up. "That shade of read you turn when you get angry, it just makes me hungrier."

Kaneki felt a pit possessive, but shrugged in off with a slow chuckle. “That might not be a bad idea.” He pressed his lips to Ayato’s ear, nipping of the shell. “Hey, little rabbit, mind if we make a mess out of you?” The shorter boy tried to contain the sounds he was making.

The other ghoul gently slid his hand into Ayato’s boxer’s, holding his dick with one hand and  touching his ass with the other.

“Look at him, he’s already leaking, just from our teasing.” Kaneki smiled and unbuttoned the boy’s shirt. “How adorable, I never knew a complete stranger could get such a reaction from you.” The white haired ghoul’s voice ended in a sour note. He ripped off the last button and pressed his mouth to Ayato’s throat, coming within inches of tearing it out.

“I-it’s not him,” the shorter stuttered, trying to look Kaneki in the eyes, “It’s you, you’re the one making me like this.” A small laugh came from his other side. “Are you sure about that?” The other ghoul placed small kisses over Ayato’s stomach and thighs, biting down softly after each one.

“I want to make you cry, baby.” He slowly took of the boy’s pants and boots, leaving him only in his boxers and shirt.

“Hey, wait, I have an idea.” Ayato felt something on his foot. “Why don’t you put these back on, hm? You left them at the door.” He felt his knee high boots being unbuckled, placed on his calves, then buckled again.

“I look like a prostitute.” He deadpanned, tugging his shirt down in annoyance. Kaneki wrapped his arms around Ayato’s waist, digging his nails into the ghoul’s hip bones. “You look good enough to eat. May I have the honor?” The white haired ghoul laughed slyly. “Fuck off with all the eating jokes.” Ayato glared,  threatening to pull Kaneki’s hands off. However, the older just tightened his grip. “It’s just for laughs Aya-kun, loosen up.”

Ayato staggered for a second, trying to comprehend what happened to his down to Earth, serious as fuck boyfriend. Kaneki had never been this much of a tease, nor had he ever spoken with such a lustful voice. Truth be told, it was seriously turning Ayato on.

“Just a little taste-” The red haired ghoul slowly wrapped his mouth around Ayato’s cock, slathering the head with saliva. Ayato gave a small cross between a whimper and a moan, not caring who was giving him this.

Kaneki undid his pants, pulling down his underwear with them. He shoved his fingers into Ayato’s mouth, waiting. When he didn’t do anything, Kaneki moved closer, pressing his hard on into Ayato’s ass.

“Suck them, or I’ll fuck you so hard you’ll feel my dick in your stomach.” Kaneki was delighted to feel a warm tongue lapping at his digits in an almost shy manner. The action was occasionally interrupted by the boy’s wanton moans and tremors, but soon enough Kaneki’s fingers were dripping wet.

Ayato felt his dick hit the back of the man’s throat, setting off the clenching feeling in his stomach.

“I’m gonna come, move, g-god-” He screamed and let loose, feeling the ghoul’s throat suction around his length as he swallowed.

From the other side, Kaneki had begun trailing his fingers down Ayato’s crack, gently prodding at his hole.

“J-just get on with it!” Ayato growled, shifting to glare at Kaneki, who simply laughed.

“You’re so cute when you’re begging for me to be inside of you.” He narrowed his eyes and slid the digits into his boyfriend’s hole, moving them slowly. Kaneki put in a second, then a third. Then, he hooked them, causing a loud moan to come from Ayato. He felt a third hand on his ass, and something crawling up his leg.

“You’re so wet, darling. Your little ass is begging to be fucked.” The red ghoul purred, squeezing him there slowly. The strange appendage continued to wind it’s way up Ayato’s leg, now at his thighs.

“Ka-kaneki, put that thing back where it fucking came from!” Both of the ghoul’s laughed in unison, as another organ joined Kaneki’s. This one was crawling down his chest.

“Ah-ah-ah, Eyepatch told me how much of a slut you are for this. Sure, a rinkaku like his is perfect, but you’ll scream when you feel my bikaku against your tight hole.”

“Slow d-down! Stop- it’s too much-” Ayato was gasping for air, feeling the two appendages slither over his nipples and inner thighs. Kaneki was slowly putting himself in, while the other was kissing Ayato, letting him taste himself.

“Oh, is it too much?” A laugh, “Let’s see if we can push you a little farther, love.” Ayato trembled at all the pet names, unused to all the syrupy affection in the ghoul’s voice.

Kaneki was breathing heavily into the younger’s ear, dragging his Rinkaku over the boy’s sensitive shoulder blades, daring his kagune to come out.

Ayato couldn’t even speak, the stimulation was too much. He felt himself shivering, and instinctively clutched onto the shirt of the ghoul in front of him. The younger felt small beads of sweat, as well as tears trail down his face.

“Oh my, you have the most beautiful expression right now, baby. The way you’re so arrogant yet broken, bashfully crying because not one, but two men are taking you right now. Mmm, I want you to be all mine, darling.”

A sharp laugh came from behind Ayato, as Kaneki thrust himself deeper into the younger ghoul. “Sorry, that’s not going to happen.” He said simply, grabbing Ayato’s sides harshly and bucking into him again, making the boy cry out

 

  
  


 


End file.
